Eyes of Death
by AlpineLove
Summary: "It is said that Human progress is neither automatic nor inevitable, every step toward the goal of justice requires sacrifice, suffering, and struggle. I was born in the middle of a war, orphaned by shinobi parents, raised in a village that no longer exists. I have suffered, sacrificed, and struggled, but still i see no justice." Pairing: Kakashi x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade sat behind her desk impatiently drumming her fingers along the rich mahogany wood. She had already been up for 18 hours after an ANBU team came back in critical condition, and that damn Shizune had found her most recent hiding place for her beloved sake, now exhausted and painfully sober her patience had all but expired. She had sent a messenger chunin out over two hours ago to deliver a mission scroll and the captain of said team still had yet to show up!

"Oi! Granny what did you call us in here for!"

"Shut up Dickless, im sure she is waiting for Taichou to arrive before she debriefs us-"

"Hey don't tell me to shut up! WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Both of you be quite before i break every bone in your body and leave you to heal the natural way!"

Standing in front of her desk was an arguing Naruto and Sai separated by a nervous Yamato who desperately tried to calm his teammates down for fear that the Hokage might actually come through on her as she was getting ready to call shizune in to track down the elusive team captain. She heard a poof and as the smoke began to clear she could see the outline of the ninja she had been waiting for.

"Sorry i'm late, you see there was this little old lady who needed help crossing…- "

"-cut the shit Hatake, I have no patience for you today." Tsunade cut him off with an irritable huff.

"Now let's cut to the chase, as you know the Hidden village of the Snow has been an allie of ours since the formation of the seven Hidden Villages. Last night an organization known as The Akatsuki attacked the Village Hidden in the Snow, they were able to send out a single distress signal before all communication went dark."

Tsunade motioned for Shizune to hand each team member a scroll with the mission details. Kakashi took the scroll, opening it and scanning the details while Tsunade continued to debrief his team.

"This is an S rank retrieval mission, Your only objective is to locate and retrieve one Sakura Haruno".

Tsunade slid a manila folder across her desk for Kakashi to take. He picked the envelope up and opened it, paperclipped to the inside was a single color photo of a young girl. She looked to be no older than 16 with vibrant, coral, shoulder length hair. Her skin was like porcelain, smooth and creamy, free from imperfections like scars or blemishes. But what struck him the most were her brilliantly bright emerald eyes that held an innocence to them.

"According to the distress signal we received last night she is the one The Akatsuki was after. We do not know the full extent of damage The Akatsuki has caused to Hidden Snow so be prepared for anything. You leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Taking the folder from his captains hands naruto scans the photo, his face morphs into one of utter confusion before asking, "What's so special about this girl granny?" Sai seemed to be thinking along the same line as he turned towards the Hokage curious to what her answer might be.

"She is the last survivor of the Haruno clan they carry a bloodline limit known as the Shinomigan, The Haruno clan are a deeply rooted and highly sacred clan to Hidden Snow. We do not know much about them or the kekkei genkai that they possess. When the alliance was made between our two village, it was stated that if one of our villages was to fall to the hands of enemies a member from each clan (possessing a kekkei genkai) would be sent to the other village in hopes of keeping that bloodline alive."

" Now, that is all I can and will tell you. You leave first thing tomorrow morning. Get out of my office! " With that tsunade flicked her wrist dismissively and returned to her never-ending stack of paperwork.

Smoke saturated and burned her lungs as the smell of burning flesh, wood, and ash filled her nose. Loud ringing continued to sound in her ears, impairing her hearing to anything else surrounding her. Taking short, bated breaths she slowly opens her eyes, viridian irises and dilated pupils slowly adjust from a hazy blur to sharp understanding. As the fog began to clear from her vision and brain, realization of what had happened began to form in her mind. Her village was under attack and she was going to die.

"...Kura, c..ou...me!".

Gradually the ringing in her ears began to fade, she could faintly hear someone calling for her but she didn't have the strength to call back.

"Sakura please! Oh god...answer me!"

Sakura tried to respond but her burned lungs protested and instead of words her body was wracked with violent coughs. She tried her hardest to quell these painful coughs as she gasped for air.

"Sakura, you need to run, run as fast and as far away as you can!" Strong arms wrapped around Sakura's limp body shaking her out of her haze.

"...mama…" Sakura mumbled as she weakly raised her hand to her mother's face.

"We don't have much time, you have to leave now!". Her mother franticly yelled as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her feet. Hearing the desperation in her mother's voice sakura felt her consciousness setting into place.

"Sakura, no matter what happens i need you to know how much your father and i love yo-" Her mother's words were cut off with a bloody cough. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she felt her mother's blood splatter on her face and neck she watched helplessly as her mother's body crumpled at her feet, a kunai firmly embedded in her back.

"...run…" her mother choked out, before taking her last breath, dead eyes staring hauntingly into the night.

Sakura took one last look at her mother and the shattered remains of a village she once called home before darting into the forest.

Sakura felt her body drop unceremoniously to the hard earth, snapping out of her deep thoughts She briefly looked down to see her hands and feet were tightly bound in rope, while stainless steel cuffs adorned each wrist. Inconspicuously, she tried to summon chakra to her arms in order to break the binds only to feel a white hot pain shoot through her body. It felt as if she was burning from the inside out, a loud scream erupted from her lips.

"AHHH!"

"Tsk Tsk… I wouldn't do that is I were you." A deep smooth voice sounded from behind her, "Those are chakra inhibitors, if you try to summon any chakra, well...you saw what happens".

The man let out a low chuckle as he slowly walked into the girls view.

The first thing Sakura noticed was how young and beautiful the man before her was, He was tall with long silk black hair that flowed down his back, held together in a low ponytail. Center parted bangs framed a stoic face that was perfectly smooth except for deep tear troughs. His onyx eyes were hard and calculating watching her every move as if he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Instead of responding, Sakura lifted her head and took in her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the cold, damp minerality of the air, from the smell she had to assume she was deep inside a cave. She could hear water in the background dripping, slowly onto every growing stalagmites.

"What's the matter girl, not in the mood to chat?"

Another voice sounded from inside the cave.

As the figure came closer she could see the beginnings of another male figure, this one was a little shorter than the first man. He had slanted blue eyes and long blond hair in a style similar to that of the first man. However his bangs hung over his left eye concealing it from view. The weird thing about the two men, Sakura noticed, is that they were both wearing the same long high neck black cloak with a red cloud pattern.

 _It must be a uniform…_ She thought to herself.

"Sakura Haruno, 16 years old. Sole survivor of the Haruno Clan and owner of the last Shinomigan in existence. I mean there would have been more if that pesky mother of yours didn't try to interfere-"

"Deidara, that's enough." The man said as he stepped closer to Sakura.

"Awe come on Itachi, you know i'm right! If she didn't get in the way wouldn't of had to kill her then we could have two Shinomigan users instead of one." Deidara complained.

"All we need is one."


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura could feel her heartbeat thumping in her ears as she sprinted into the cover of the forest. No matter how many times she blinked she couldn't get the sight of her mother's lifeless body out of her head. The way the blood dripped from her mouth, a mouth that once soothed her by singing her favorite lullabies whenever she had a bad dream.

A bad dream.

She wished this night could be just that, a bad dream. A figment of her imagination that would end as soon as she woke up, but this was no dream and she wasn't going to wake up from this.

Her mother IS dead and her village IS gone.

Sakura could feel the burning in her lungs and the muscles of her overworked legs, she had been running full speed for the last 45 minutes. Her body was begging for rest, looking around she noticed a small stream up ahead. Taking her chances she slowed to a stop before bending down and greedily drinking as much water as she could. She could feel the adrenalin start to wear down and the gravity of the situation began to set in.

Where was she going to go? Why were these people after her?

She had never used her bloodline limit before, afraid of the power behind her veridian eyes.

Was her kekkei genkai that special? enough to slaughter hundreds of innocent people just to get to her.

Sakura could feel the bile rise in her throat as she thought about the people she called friends and family slaughtered like animals. She swallowed hard trying to calm her racing heart, now was not the time to grieve she had to be strong for them.

Suddenly sakura heard rustling from the bushes behind her and before she could make a move to run she heard a smooth voice approach her.

"It would be easier if you just gave up now, I would hate to have to chase you through the forest again" Itachi mumbled lazily.

Sakura slowly turned around looking up to meet his gaze. Before she could realize the mistake she made she saw his eyes turn from onyx to crimson, tomoes spinning slowly. She tried to look away but found she was trapped in his gaze. Her vision blurred and her hearing faded the last thing she heard was deidara happily say,

" Thank god for that sharingan of yours! I was getting tired of chasing the girl." Before her world went dark.

* * *

"Were about 4 miles from the gates of the Snow Village. Sai, i need you to send a bird out to do some recon. I want to know what we're up against."

Kakashi's voice cuts through the silence that had been present for the last few hours of travel. Their team had been on the move for the last 6 hours as they moved through the border of fire country and into Rain.

"Hai"

Sai mumbles already pulling out his scroll and ink,

" Super beast scroll!"

A giant ink falcon rises from the pages of the scroll taking off towards the direction of the Village. It takes about 15 minutes before the falcon returns, soaring gracefully in the sky before making a sharp descent into the open scroll disappearing into ink text with information on what it had seen. Sai scans over the kanji riddled scroll his face as expressionless as ever.

He turns to Kakashi and sighs," It appears to be much worse than we thought…"

* * *

The first thing Kakashi smelled as he entered the village was the heavy stench of blood, burned flesh, and ash. It looked like a war zone buildings were nothing but rubble and burned wood. Bodies of civilians and shinobi lay strewn on the ground some missing limbs, some riddled with kunai and senbon. The mask did little to filter the stench behind him he could hear naruto gagging.

Pulling a small scroll from his front pocket he quickly performed the summoning jutsu, biting his thumb and smearing the blood on the scroll. Seven individual puffs of smoke appeared revealing his pack, all sitting at attention, Pakkun stepped forward,

"What's up boss?"

"I need you guys to spread out towards the surrounding forest and look for this girl."

He pulls out the small colored picture of Sakura that the Hokage gave him from his breast pocket.

"Hai!"

all the dogs said simultaneously before darting off in different directions.

"Sai, i need you to send out a couple ink birds as well, gives us an aerial view, by the looks of this village we don't have much time, we need to find her."

Sai gave a quick nod before sending out 4 ink eagles to scout from the air.

"Naruto, go east. Sai, west. Yamato, north. I'll go South. If you find her either send a summons to alert the rest or set off a smoke bomb."

With that all four ninjas took off in their assigned directions.

Kakashi was scanning a section of forest from a particularly thick branch of a tree when he felt a pull to his chakra network, he knew that meant one of his ninken was trying to communicate with him.

*poof* " Hey boss we got something" Pakkun growled.

" We found a small trail of blood heading towards a cave about 2 clicks north, Bull sensed about 10 chakra signatured within. Bisuke can't be sure but he thinks the girl is in there, says he can smell her."

His gruff voice speaking only loud enough for his master to hear.

"Nice work, tell the others to notify the rest of my team an to meet half a click away from the cave entrance so we can come up with a strategy."

"Hai" *poof* and with that pakkun disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

All four members of Team Kakashi were hidden amongst the branches of several trees that outlined the cave entrance.

"Sai, send some ink rats into the cave for recon, I want to know what we're dealing with."

"Hai" sai whispered into his radio before sending off 20 ink rats into the cave.

"Naruto, Yamato, once we know what we're up against you two will come with me to dispatch the enemies and grab the girl, Sai will stay here as surveillance. Everybody understand the plan?"

"Hai"

"Yes"

"Hai Kaka-sensei"

All three teammates responded simultaneously.

"It appears we are dealing with the Akatsuki, my rats count 10 in total. The girl is there but my rats could not get a read on her condition. She is however located on the far end of the cave against the north side it is being guarded by two ninjas. The rest of them are on the far, south end of the cave, it looks like they are getting ready to head out."

Sai's monotone voice states over the radio.

"Alight, well wait. As soon as they leave we strike, we need to get her and get out we are outnumbered and outmatched."

Kakashi responded eyes scanning the perimeter for any signs that the members had taken their leave. It didn't take before the radio was coming to life as sai spoke,

"They are gone senpai, it's time."

WIth that Kakashi, Naruto, and Yamato jumped down from their various positions among the trees. Taking a moment to scan their surroundings,and suppress their chakra, they ran towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh man you missed! I thought those precious eyes of yours allowed you to hit any target, your losing your edge man!" Deidara yelled out. Team Kakashi slowly made their way towards the voices.

"Hn."

"As much as I like winning, it's no fun playing darts if your not even gonna try…" Deidara whined

From where Kakashi was he could see both Itachi and Deidara sitting at a small wooden table. Deidara had his legs resting on the tables surface while itachi sat with one foot on the ground and the other leg resting across his knee. Hearing Diedaras words, Kakashi looked towards the two missing ninjas direction and almost gasped at what he saw.

There hanging on a large metal hook on the cave wall was Sakura, her hands were bound above her head by rope wrapped so tightly it was cutting into her slowly dripped from her wrists down her forearms. Her face and neck was covered in bruises and cuts varying in size and color indicating she had been hit repeatedly over the course of several days. She was clad in only her bra and panties leaving the majority of her skin and injuries visible.

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror as he caught sight of the girls stomach. Just below her bra line to the top of her panty line was a large, painted bullseye. Senbon littered her body sticking out of various places. Their depth ranged from shallow to very deep. Blood dripped from the open wounds were it looked like they had run out of senbon to throw, so like a real dark board they pulled them out and started over. These bastards were using her as a human dart board. Kakashi started to see red, but before he could make a move to attack he heard the calm,deep voice of Itachi address him.

"It seems we have company. Come on out Kakashi, no use hiding."


End file.
